funny digimon world data squad events
by doglover1290
Summary: funny and weird things that happen to me on digimon world data squad, contains oc  but only in author's note.  I don't own digimon
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 funny digisoul charge.

Author's note

These events will be actual events that happened to me on Digimon world data squad also the notes will have commentary from the mao digimon and the dats members, this one happens during the battle with Lilithmon. So now let's start the event.

Marcus – Digisoul charge!

Lilithmon – Grrr you'll pay for punching me.

Agumon – Growlmon digivolve to candlemon.

Marcus – how do we beat Lilithmon with a rookie level digimon.

Agumon – Hey boss I can digivolve again.

Marcus – Digisoul charge!

Lilithmon – Grrrr

Agumon – Candlemon digivolve to Meramon.

Marcus – Another digisoul charge?

Marcus – Digisoul charge!

Lilithmon – Quit punching me!

Agumon – Meramon digivolve to rizegreymon.

Marcus – Yeah an ultimate!

The three digimon then beat Lilithmon.

Author's note

Beelzemon – hahahaha he kept punching you.

Lilithmon – Shut up Beelzemon!

Marcus – I got to admit I was a little scared when candlemon popped up.


	2. the ugliness of goldnumemon

The ugliness of goldnumemon

Authour's note this was the worst digivolution ever.

Daemon – which dungeon was this

Me – the one that beelzemon appears in. (sorry forgot name)

Lilithmon – so does this one have anything to do with him

On with the event

Yoshino – eeew! Yuck! Gross! what is that digimon?

The digimon in question was a golden numemon with wings, golden teeth, eyelashes, and a neckalace.

Crier – it worse than numemon!

Thomas – it's a goldnumemon.

Marcus – let's hope that we never see those again.

Everyone – agreed.

In a later battle

Lalamon – Yoshino I can digivolve!

Yoshino- digisoul charge!

Lalamon – gatomon digivolve to goldnumemon

Everyone – aaaaaaaaaaaaah!

The digimon are than defeated, and lalamon is turned back into gatomon.

Author's notes

Beelzemon – how ironic they never want to see it again, then one of their own digimon turns into it.

Lilithmon – Just the description grossed me out.

Yoshino - it was uglier than etemon.

Daemon – is that even possible?

Lilithmon - sadly yes.

Lalamon – it was horrifying turning into it.

Beelzemon – for those who don't know what etemon is watch digimon adventure.

Daemon – It appears in the dark masters arc.

Me – I think that I have a new least favorite digimon (goldnumemon).

Daemon – what was your old least favorite?

Me – etemon.


	3. suffering through singing

Suffering through singing.

Author's notes.

Daemon – This one happens at the forest where I am fought as a boss.

Lilithmon – also lalamon is now magnaangemon, agumon is wargrowlmon, and gaomon is pandamon.

Beelzemon – also doglover1290 is planning on digivolving lalamon into myotismon.

Well time to start the event.

Marcus – that's a weregarurumon.

Thomas – this will help with the 15 ultimates defeated requirement.

Yoshino- ready lalamon?

Lalamon – ready.

Lalamon then destroys the weregaurumon.

Marcus – let's increase the encounters.

Marcus then uses a encounter up.

The next digimon they see is an etemon.

Yoshino – still not as bad as goldnumemon.

Thomas – ugh he changed the music to bad singing.

They then destroy etemon.

Author's notes

Daemon – what a dumb mistake.

Lilithmon – That music was awful.

Beelzemon – tell me about it.

Me – I'm not sure if I will ever go there again.


	4. power down too late

Too late for the boss

Author's notes

Me – This chapter features a battle with Lucemon CM.

Daemon – Also a lot of things have happened since chapter 3.

Beelzemon – For example agumon is now a mega.

Lilithmon – You could at least say what the mega is!

Beelzemon – Oh well the mega is Shinegreymon.

Daemon – Also Gaomon is now MirageGaogamon.

Me – On with the fic

Lucemon CM – You cannot defeat me!

Gaomon/MirageGaogamon – Then why is most of your health gone.

Lucemon CM – Uuuh I will still win.

Agumon/Shinegreymon – Burn!

Lucemon CM – Shut up I am still the best!

Gaomon/ MirageGaogamon – Cough not cough.

Lucemon CM – What did you say!

Gaomon/MirageGaogamon – Nothing (loser)

Marcus – VB enhchant wore off but you will still lose.

Agumon attacks and defeats Lucemon CM

Lucemon CM – But I cannot lose!

Yoshino – If VB enchant wore off a turn earlier we might have lost.

Thomas – yeah too bad for him.

Author's notes

Me – I mainly wrote this one from memory so I think that I misspelled VB enchant.

Daemon – Once doglover1290 starts playing again and finds more funny adventures then more chapters will be added.

Beelzemon – Also doglover1290 will mainly add boss battles.

Lilithmon – Seeing as that's seems to have some of the funniest adventures.

Belphemon – Zzzzzzzz.

Barbamon – I'll wake him up groans.

Leviamon – Fun fact doglover1290 hates Barbamon so don't expect to see him often.


End file.
